


Some Kind of Superhero

by liebes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebes/pseuds/liebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily introduces James to Marvel Comics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Superhero

Lily sighs, leaning against the bookshelf as she sinks to the floor. They’ve been in this store for nearly three hours, and James shows no sign of tiring.

“Regretting introducing him to Marvel comics?” Remus asks, lowering himself to the floor beside her.

“I admit, this wasn’t my best idea,” Lily replies wearily. “He was just so adamant that there was no way muggle comics could hold a candle to magical ones.”

“And, of course, you had to prove him wrong.” Lily shoots him a glare, irritated at the knowing smirk on his face. Remus simply chuckles in response and continues, “Just be glad Padfoot isn’t here as well. The two of them would likely as not decide to become their own renegade superhero team.”

“They’d get their wands confiscated by the DMLE,” Lily retorts. “Imagine James explaining to his father why he’s being held at the Ministry in a pair of blue tights and a mask on his face.”

“Maybe we should have brought Sirius,” Remus muses, “Merlin knows we could certainly use the laughs.”

“That we could…” Lily drifts off, trying to ignore the heaviness that suddenly seems to penetrate their conversation. The grey clouds of fear and danger seem to overcast even their most innocent moments these days. Remus grabs her hand, giving it a quick squeeze. She knows he feels it, too, the darkness that threatens to overpower. Lily squeezes his hand back and musters a smile, trying to recover some of the light-heartedness of moments ago.

“Those two in tights and capes before the Misuse of Magic office certainly would provide years of merciless teasing,” she says, and Remus nods in agreement.

Their conversation lapses, and Lily looks around the small shop. Every wall is covered floor to ceiling with shelves crammed with comics. She remembers coming here with her father, before Hogwarts and magic and maurauders and death eaters. She’d played at being Natasha Romanoff and Diana Prince, using her superpowers to save the world.

Funny how now, so many years later, she has what may amount to super powers and is trying to, if not save the world, at least change it into something a bit less dark.

“Hey Lils,” James voice sounds from across the shop, pulling her from her musings. He’s holding up a comic with a woman in a red cape that Lily recognizes as Scarlet Witch, an excited look on his face. “Can you wear this for Halloween? I can be Vision!”

“Scarlet Witch, eh?” she says, pushing herself up and crossing the room to take a closer look at the book in his hand. “I suppose that would be fitting.”

“It would be brilliant,” James says, pulling her into a one-armed hug. “Maybe we can convince the boys to be other heroes… The Avengers, Evans! That’s what we’ll be for Halloween. It will be perfect.”

Lily leans in and lets his enthusiasm overcome her worry. He has that ability, sometimes, to make her forget about all the awful things going on in the world and feel like a nineteen year old. Despite everything, when she’s with him she knows that things will, someday, be okay again. Maybe, she thinks to herself as he babbles on about the Avengers, that is his super power.


End file.
